Recesso Escolar(2)
by SonnySantler
Summary: O que Popoula Pomfrey e Severo Snape fazem no recesso escolar? Segunda parte do conjunto de histórias "Recesso escolar"
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: A segunda parte do conjunto de histórias sobre o que os professores fazem no recesso escolar. Agora com Poppy e Severo! \ô/**

Pra ele era estranho estar em uma casa trouxa, fazia muito tempo que não entrava em uma casa assim, aliás, fazia muito tempo que nem dormia em outra cama a não ser na do seu quarto em Hogwarts. **_Ela _**sabia como ser convincente.

Fazia algumas horas que ele tinha se negado a ficar com ela, só por ela ter dito que ele precisava de um xampu anti-oleosidade, ela havia sido franca, mas mesmo assim! Desde então ela estava tentado "seduzi-lo" de todas as formas, estava ficando difícil aguentar. Ela estava na cozinha, e com poucas roupas, não nua, mas com poucos tecidos, estava com um vestido trouxa leve e florido que chegava somente até as coxas, com um decote **_bem_** mais ousado que habitual no colo dos seios.

Ela estava na cozinha e ele não se atrevia a ir lá. Estava tentando ler um livro, só tentando, pois as letras viravam borrões e pareciam dançar na folha. Desistiu de ler depois de alguns minutos e alguns segundos depois ela entrou na sala com uma xícara de chá. Ela se sentou no colo dele logo depois e o controle da TV. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ficou mudando de canais enquanto bebia o chá.

Pra ele era um tortura suportar aquilo, os decote dela estava bem à altura de seus olhos, ela constantemente esfregava as nádegas no seu membro já mui ereto.

Quando ela terminou o chá desligou a televisão, colocou a xícara na mesinha e foi em direção ao quarto, sorrindo em troça.

Ele não aguentou e explodindo de desejo foi atrás dela, segurou-a e prensou-a contra a parede do corredor.

Enquanto ele beijava em toda pele acessível ela ria bobamente. Ele parou e olhou pra ela, portava uma expressão de pura indignação.

- Eu te odeio Poppy.

Ela gargalhou.

- Oh, Sev, não fale assim. Até parece verdade.

Ele riu, com a mão segui até a coxa dela alisando-a, para cima e para baixo. Ficaram em silencio alguns minutos só se olhando, Ele aos poucos foi subindo mais e mais a mão até toca-la no sexo. Ela arfou mordendo os lábios e ele arregalou os olhos, ela estava sem roupa de baixo.

Os olhos já negros se escureceram ainda mais de desejo, os castanhos sorriram e brilharam.

Arfando ele penetrou-a ali mesmo, erguendo uma de suas pernas.

A surpresa dela foi tanta que nem percebeu que ele a levou pra cama até sentir a seda macia às costas.

Ele estava feroz, ela percebeu, ela chegou ao ápice três vezes e ele não deu nem sinal de que queira, ou iria parar.

A quarta vez foi a perdição, ela não conseguiu se controlar e nem se conter, e gemeu **_bem_** alto. Logo em seguida ele a encheu, e ela sentiu completa **_de novo_**. Ele se deixou cair sobre ela e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela mordendo-a de leve.

Ela começou a sorrir, depois a rir e em seguida a gargalhar histericamente. Ele se sentou e observou-a sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Ern... Poppy?... Poppy?... Amor?!

Quando ela finalmente parou de rir se jogou nele abraçando-o, o fazendo cair de costas na cama, lhe segurou o rosto e lhe disse, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo:

- Obrigado... Meu... Amor...Obrigado...

- Poppy... Mas... Pelo quê?

- Por estar aqui Sev. Por estar comigo.

Ele sorriu e retribuiu o abraço e ficaram assim. Minutos depois ela dormiu exausta. Ele acabou adormecendo também, pensando que, se ser trouxa era ter aquilo todos os dias poderia muito bem viver sem magia por uns tempos, até por que, havia magia melhor que a **_dela_**?


	2. Chapter 2

Ele acordou na manhã seguinte abraçado a ela. Ela ainda dormia, e ele simplesmente não teve coragem de acorda-la tão serena como estava. Ficou olhando-a dormir por pelo menos uma hora. Ela aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e antes mesmo de poder sentir todos os músculos sorriu. Tinha certeza que reconheceria aquele cheiro amadeirado e almiscarado e aquele toque quente e macio por toda a vida. A mão dele ali na cintura dela de forma tão possessiva deixava-a de ótimo humor. Fixou o olhar no dele, ele lhe sorria quando disse:

– Bom dia, meu amor.

A cada segundo ele deixava-a mais feliz, ela se espreguiçou de uma maneira manhosa e disse mais manhosamente ainda:

– Bom dia, querido.

Ela rolou ficando sentada em cima das coxas dele com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, sorrindo.

– O que foi aquilo ontem à noite?

Ele não entendeu.

– Aquilo o que?

– Bem... Você quase me possuiu no corredor!

Ele por um instante ficou rubro, mas logo se lembrou.

– A culpa foi sua! Provocando-me daquele jeito!

Ela riu.

– Heey... Não disse que não gostei. Na verdade muito pelo contrario, você estava muito bem.

Aos poucos ela foi inflando o ego dele, ele perguntou sorrindo convencido:

– Ah, é? Que nota mereço?

– Ah, com toda certeza um Ótimo, ou mais.

Ela se abaixou até mordê-lo na orelha e sussurrou:

– É capaz de aumentar essa nota?

– Posso tentar...

Ele pousou as mãos nas nádegas dela, ela o beijou, um beijo longo e ousado que foi interrompido por um roncar do estomago dele. Ela riu:

– Parece que alguém esta com fome.

Ele sorriu sem jeito.

– Em minha defesa, pulamos o jantar e o café da manhã.

Ela lhe acariciou o rosto.

– Vamos, vou fazer alguma coisa pra nós comermos.

Ela se levantou reunindo suas roupas e vestindo-as, queria um banho, mas deixaria pra mais tarde. Foi até a cozinha se perguntando onde estaria sua varinha.

Ia fazer algo simples, que era mais demorado sem sua varinha, mas sabia cozinhar bastante bem.

Quando Severo chegou à cozinha ela cortava alguns legumes, encostou-se ao batente da porta e ficou olhando-a, imaginando se seria assim se fossem casados. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo demorando-se nas pernas e nádegas. De repente ela falou:

– Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar olhando pra minha bunda?

Ele se sobressaltou, e se aproximou dela perguntando:

– Como você sabia?

Ela riu, e disse:

– Acaba de me dizer.

Ele riu, adorava aquele jeito dela de sempre saber o que ele pensava.

– Ok... O que quer que eu faça?

Ela afastou para o lado entregando a faca pra ele e disse:

– Termine de cortar isso.

Ele pensou em usar a varinha, mas, por que não? Afinal, fazia três dias que nem a nela tocava direito. Sem tirar os olhos do que fazia, ele perguntou:

– O que quer fazer hoje?

Ela parou por um instante olhando para o alto:

– Hmmmm... Estava pensando em uma volta pela Londres trouxa.

Ele acenou um sim e sorriu. Faria qualquer coisa por ela, e estava pensando em talvez...

– Parece interessante.

– Sim, mas isso é pra depois.

Em mais tempo do que parecia eles terminaram de fazer um belo ensopado de cordeiro, e ele admitiu que nunca tinha cozinhado, e nunca imaginaria que ela sabia cozinhar.

Sentaram-se e comeram entre vários elogios dele.

Mais ou menos às duas horas da tarde depois de banhos e beijos eles saíram, pra um longo passeio pela Londres trouxa, e ela é claro não deixou ele sair com aquela capa negra de sempre. Fez questão de vesti-lo com um jeans e uma camisa trouxa, ele não gostou mais aceitou e até achou engraçado. Talvez fosse melhor assim, seria mais fácil fazer o que estava pensando não estando vestido como ele normalmente estaria.


End file.
